Katnapped!
by FrostySquid
Summary: Grimmjow is traveling in the golden sands of Egypt when he discovers a shrine of Bast hidden in the sand. Hidden inside the shrine is a beautiful treasure that will change Grimmjow's life. Mostly his sex life... I mean love life. Rated M for lots of smut. Grimmjow x Neko!Ichigo. Special Fic for 6/15
1. Chapter 1

The sand was beautiful, shimmering a deep golden. The hot sun beat down across Grimmjow's shoulders, but he barely noticed. He could only stare at the entrancing sand before him. Miles and miles of that sea of gold, and sprouting from the middle, an Egyptian shrine. He almost felt like crying now that it was finally in his sight. Two long years of searching and digging through dusty libraries had brought him to this spot. Not to mention a life time of hearing old tales of gods and goddesses.

Grimmjow had worked to the bone to earn enough money to fly to Egypt, but that wasn't enough. He had been determined to search through the glistening sands and discover an ancient treasure among the golden sea. He had done just that. Grimmjow smacked the back side of his camel, urging it forward towards the shrine. He could feel his fingers twitching in excitement, his mouth watering at the prospect of seeing something nobody had witnessed for the last 4,000 years. He wanted to feel the thrill, the feeling of accomplishment of discovering the unknown.

The pyramid came closer, it was small. The winds of forceful sand had blown it smoothing the sides. Grimmjow grinned as it came closer and closer, until finally the camel was kneeling down to let Grimmjow off. Absolutely beautiful. It was stunningly old, the hieroglyphs that were once etched across the sides long gone. Grimmjow clapped his hands together, his eyes resting on the rock sealing the entrance. Grimmjow cackled, staring down at the heavy seal. The fun would now begin.

It took hours for him to chip away at the stone sealing the doorway, and hours more for him to unbury the bottom half of the entrance. The camel behind him huffed in irritation at the long hours of waiting. Grimmjow sent it a glare, debating on smacking it across the head. He swore the beast was mocking him. Returning his attention to the stone, he pressed a palm to the rock. It shifted. He froze, his eyes widening in disbelief. It had fucking shifted. He let out a cheer, the sound echoing across the desert.

Energy refilled his limbs, pushing and pulling at the stone. Wiggling it looser and looser. It was so close to falling, so close to opening up to reveal the treasure inside the sealed shrine.

Grimmjow slid inside the small opening, his feet stirring up the dust. It clouded around him, falling on his clothing as it settled once again. Grimmjow pulled out the flashlight from his bag, flicking it on. The walls around him were gray with age, symbols of Egyptian lettering scrawled across it. In the middle of the room was a giant mural. Grimmjow easily recognized the figure carved into the stone.

She stood tall in the picture, her face a cat and claws and a tail coming from under the white clothing that laid on her shoulders.

"Bast." He murmured, his lips turning into a smile as he stared at the intricate piece of art. The Cat God, he had always loved her. She had to be his favorite of all the Egyptian gods and goddesses. He touched the carvings gently, feeling the age ravaged stone under his fingertips.

Suddenly, one of the stones shifted slightly underneath his hand drawing his attention. He pressed harder against the stone, a deep clicking sound resonating underneath his hand.

The stone shifted under his skin, drawing back to reveal a hidden compartment in the intricate art piece. Grimmjow grinned widely, crouching down to look in the hole. Orange glowed back at him, Grimmjow's eyes widening as he whistled in admiration. Hidden in the secret crevice was beautiful statue made from a fine neon orange stone. Grimmjow hesitantly reached his hand inside, pulling the statue free from its sanctuary.

It was a cat, perfectly proportioned and intricate. The stone show brightly in the dark, it's orange matching that of a traffic cone. A bowl sat at the cats feet, empty as the cat bowed its head down next to the container. Around it's neck was a golden collar, inlaid with tiny gems of blue and red. The cats legs were elegant, muscles showing through the cats fur despite being carved from stone. It was a creature of beauty, it's elegant limbs and beautiful coat perfectly displayed in the stone. The cats tail was split into two, the two ends twisting different ways. It was a long tail, falling to the statues pedestal and curling by the cats paws before it split into two. The first end curled up, touching the hind leg of the creature. The second laid across the pedestal, the tip flicking up.

Being the person Grimmjow naturally was, he had to flip the statue over and peer between the cats legs. He smirked seeing the cats private parts having been carved with the same delicate touch. Still, he was amazed with the figure.

Grimmjow was breathless, he'd never seen such a beautiful thing before in his life. He briefly glanced up at Bast, lowering his head in a prayer of thanks for the statue. A slight breeze blew into the shrine, a stream of sand blowing into the room. Grimmjow scrunched his eyes shut as it blew over his, some grains falling on his shoulders. He hated getting sand in his eyes.

Finally, the breeze quit. Grimmjow opened an eye warily and looked down at his treasure once again. Some of the golden sand had flown into the cats bowl, the grains contrasting heavily against the neon orange stone. Grimmjow smirked, thinking that maybe the cat was happier with something filling his bowl. It seemed strange to him, to have an empty bowl next to the bowing cat. Almost... Almost as if the beautiful cat was waiting for an offering of some sort.

Grimmjow spun on his heel, searching over the walls carving. He examined them carefully, clutching the statue to his chest. Three images repeated over and over on the walls. Bast walking the stretch of a desert. Bast bending to drink from the sacred Nile river. Bast with blood dripping from her fingers, the liquid falling to adorn a bowing cat beneath her. The blood was spread over the cats crown, splattered over its fur. Grimmjow smirked slightly, noticing it had a split tail just like his statue.

They repeated over the walls. Sand, water, blood. Grimmjow's eyes drew to the bowing cat at Bast's feet again. Every time he glanced at it, he was sure that it was the same cat in the statue. Sadly, the walls color had long worn away leaving Grimmjow to wonder what the cat would have been colored in the carvings. If it had ever been painted at all.

The small shrine creaked around him, the stone groaning as new gusts of wind filled its brittle insides. Grimmjow shuffled on his feet, suddenly worried of the old stone collapsing on top of him. He crawled out of the narrow opening, staring dejectedly at the groaning shrine. He wanted so badly to stay and examine the pictures for longer, but he could see the shrine was on its last leg. The elements had been brutal to the delicate shrine that had been dedicated to the Goddess Bast.

Grimmjow caught the rein of his camel, wrapping the statue in cloth. The few grains of sand remained in his bowl stubbornly.

Grimmjow spun more fabric around his face, hiding it from the few breezes that stirred sand across the huge dunes. Slowly, Grimmjow leaped on the camels back and they walked across the dunes back to the motel Grimmjow was staying in. The sun slowly faded behind him, sending the previously golden sands into purple hues.

* * *

A few days later, Grimmjow was back in Japan and vastly pleased with his short journey. He would have loved to stay in Egypt but his funds had slowly shrunk under the hot sun. Now he was back at home with only the orange statue, a few vials of water for his friend to analyze and the sand that had accumulated in his pockets.

Grimmjow sighed, he already missed the high sand dunes and the small shrine he had found, but Japan was his home. He could never stay away from his home country for long, not even his love for Egypt had swayed that strong feeling. Even if he loved traveling his heart would always remain under the Sakura trees.

Still, he would always cherish the memories he had made under the hot Egyptian sun. Maybe he'd return there someday. Grimmjow smiled, unwrapping the statue from the bright fabric surrounding it.

The few grains were still sitting in the bottom of the cats bowl, looking strangely lonely there as they cat bowed next to them. Grimmjow's brow crinkled, remembering the detailed drawing on the walls of Bast's shrine.

Sand, water and blood had been carved over and over again the walls. Acting on an impulse, Grimmjow dug through his still packed suitcases and pulled one of the vials of water he dragged back to Japan. His friend, Syazel, had demanded he bring back samples of the Nile River's water for a school project.

He opened the small container, spilling a couple of drops into the cats bowl. It spun the grains of sand around as it dripped down the sides of the bowl.

Lastly, Grimmjow took out his pocket knife and pushed the blade to the skin on his thumb. A few droplets of blood clung to his flesh, trailing down a tiny bit. He flicked it over the tiny bowl, watching the crimson liquid fall through the bowls opening. It dribbled down the side until it met the mixture of water and stone and slowly mixed in.

Grimmjow stared at it, waiting for something to happen. Nothing did. Feeling slightly stupid, Grimmjow turned scratching the back of his head. That's when a blinding flash occurred, the force of it throwing Grimmjow to his knees. He leaped back to his feet, spinning instantly to look for the force. He froze, not believing the sight in front of him.

There was a man kneeling in the middle of his apartment, his head lowered in a bow with one knee raised. Next to him was the cat statue, the color slowly fading to a gray.

Grimmjow was stunned. Not only was a random person bowing in the center of his apartment, the said man was also mostly naked. A sheer dark red fabric was thrown over one of his hips. It bunched at his crotch, managing to hide his privates despite the transparent material. Golden chains held the fabric over his thin hips, some draping down over his tanned skin. The fabric fell to his feet despite only being on a single hip and trailed slightly across the carpet.

Slowly the man stood to his full height, a couple inches shorter than Grimmjow. No, a full head shorter than the bluenette. He kept his head lowered, the bright orange hair spiked across his head falling in front of his eyes. Grimmjow's eyes fell on the thick golden collar around his neck, jewels adorned it in shades of blue and red.

Grimmjow couldn't even speak as he looked at the strange person. He was utterly beautiful, tanned skin spread over lithe muscles and elegant planes. He had a thin waist and gentle curves from this hips to his shoulders. Long fingers were pressed to his thighs as he bowed to Grimmjow, his head still facing the ground.

Finally, Grimmjow found his lost voice.

"Who the hell are you!?" He almost yelled. The neon haired man rose his head fully, a small smirk adorned his features. He had a delicately beautiful face. Sharp cheek bones and reddish lips, his nose was slightly upturned which only added the feeling of mischief to his features. His eyes were golden brown, sharp and intelligent as he looked over Grimmjow quickly. The orangette once again dipped into a deep bow, his voice ringing out in the apartment.

"In this realm, I am called Ichigo. I'm a servant of Bast, Master." He said, breaking the bow to look at Grimmjow again.

That was when Grimmjow saw the two cat ears ontop of his head and the long split tail behind him. That was about when Grimmjow decided he had lost his mind. And his voice again.


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow managed to successfully shut his mouth after a minute of silence as he and the... creature looked each other over.

"Your name is Ichigo?" Grimmjow finally asked, bringing a snicker to the orangette's mouth. He nodded, his lips turning up.

"I'm your Neko servant, Bast has ordered me to serve whoever offered their blood in the sacred rite of sands." Ichigo explained. Sacred rite of sands...

"What the fuck is that?" Grimmjow questioned, pressing his fingers to his temples. He was sure this was going to be a long day.

"It's when my body is released from being inside that statue, you drew me out with my homelands sand, the sacred rivers water and bonded me with your own blood."

"Bonded? What's that suppose to mean?" Grimmjow looked him over, trying to decide if the man was trying to pull a fast one on him. The twitching ears and tail ruined his prank theory real fast.

Ichigo blushed at the question, his confidence waning a bit. Grimmjow smirked, finally feeling back in control now that he wasn't the only one uncomfortable.

"I-It means that you're the only one that I can mate with and follow. I have to obey every order you give me and serve you with my heart, soul and body." Now across the oranges nose and cheeks were a flaming red. If the boy had had human ears they would have been lit up with color too.

"Heart, soul and body?" That sounded like some sort of confession to Grimmjow. "That means I can touch you anyway I'd like, I could lick every corner of your body?" His grin turned feral as Ichigo flushed deeply, the front of the sheer fabric covering his raised slightly as his arousal grew stiff. Grimmjow snatched Ichigo's hand, yanking him to fall across his lap. Ichigo yelped slightly, suddenly finding himself sprawled across his Masters warm lap with a VERY big erection pressing into his hip.

Through the translucent material, Grimmjow had a very clear view of Ichigo's smooth ass. He touched a hand to Ichigo's thigh, slowly dragging it upward. His eyes were fixed on the perfectly rounded globes in front of him as his hand crept closer. Ichigo's face was flaming, deep red blush devouring his skin. He pressed a hand to his mouth to stifle the kittenish purrs that were threatening to burst forward. Grimmjow's hand felt so good! Being trapped in a statue would leave anyone starved for attention.

Grimmjow's hand slid over Ichigo's ass, pushing back the fabric that had settled over the delectable skin. He could hear the tiny whimpering moans that Ichigo made despite his efforts to stop them. That and the the feeling of slight vibrations against his legs as Ichigo purred in his chest. Ichigo's ears twitched, the ends of his tails flicking madly. Grimmjow smirked, he loved them sensitive. It made fucking so much more fun. His hand brushed against the base of Ichigo's tail, the orange tail twitching at the touch. Grimmjow wrapped his fingers around it, gently stroking the length of Ichigo's tail. Ichigo purred louder as the two split ends pressed together within Grimmjow's hand, until his warm skin popped off the top.

Grimmjow looked over the span of Ichigo's back, his mouth watering at the thought of licking all over that golden skin. He was also beginning to love the sight of Ichigo's ears and tails. Kinky. Grimmjow was fine with kinky play, he even enjoyed it most of the time. Grimmjow's eyes fell on Ichigo's tail again, looking at the base to the two tips.

A small trail of orange fur spread up from the base of Ichigo's tail to a couple inches up his spine. It looked deliciously sexy and absolutely adorable at the same time. Grimmjow didn't understand how, but it did. He leaned forward, ready to whisper lewd words in Ichigo's ear regarding how red his cheeks were when his stomach growled. Grimmjow chuckled in embarrassment as Ichigo's ears shot up at the sound. Instantly Ichigo was on his feet, still blushing madly.

"I'll make dinner!" Ichigo sprinted to Grimmjow kitchen, his tail flying out behind him.

"Hey! How'd you know where my kitchen is?" Grimmjow asked, raising his voice slightly so Ichigo could hear him from the kitchen.

"Your blood in the offering passed on the basic knowledge of living in this realm. It showed me images of the tools I'd need to be a proper servant for you and how to do things you'd like assistance with. I can't be a good servant if I don't know what my Master likes. Bast would never have a follower with that low of standards." Ichigo scoffed, laughing at the thought. Grimmjow quirked an eyebrow even though Ichigo wasn't able to see him. He didn't understand it really, but he figured he'd rather have a Neko that could cook than one who couldn't. With that thought in mind, Grimmjow closed his eyes and leaned back, he could feel his raging migraine coming back with a vengeance. Concentrating on a perk ass had helped distract him from the pains, but now they were resuming. Grimmjow sighed, leaning back. He would get an aspirin, but he didn't want to stand and make his migraine even worse.

That was when a small hand bumped his bicep, amber eyes looking at him with pure and innocent joy. Ichigo held a glass of water, two white pills in his outstretched hand.

"Aspirin, your preferred medicine for migraines." Ichigo said with a grin. Grimmjow chuckled lightly, taking the pills from Ichigo. He might like this arrangement very much.

Ten minutes later Ichigo came out with a steamy plate of pasta for Grimmjow, Grimmjow grinned grabbing the plate and digging in. Ichigo kneeled by the couch and watched him eat.

"It's good! Aren't you going to eat some too?" Grimmjow exclaimed through a mouthful of food. Ichigo grinned widely, standing again.

"I can only eat after my Master has approved of the food. I'm glad you like it!" Ichigo got himself a plate and sat on the floor next to Grimmjow to eat.

"You can sit on the couch," Grimmjow said. Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow in awe.

"Really!" Ichigo asked, his face brightening. Grimmjow nodded, slightly in confusion. "Your the best!" Ichigo hopped on to the couch next to Grimmjow. He sat stiffly, eating his food quickly. Grimmjow sighed, they had a lot to learn about each other already.

grimmjow reached over, pulling Ichigo into his lap. Ichigo looked at him in surprise, a question in his eyes.

"Just relax, you look like you have something up your ass." Ichigo looked at Grimmjow in horror at that notion. Grimmjow laughed lightly at the Neko's expression.

"Don't worry so much, you don't have to inhale your food." Grimmjow said, trying to ease the stiffness in Ichigo's posture.

"But... Don't I have to finish before master so I can take his plate when he finishes?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow shook his head.

"Nope, since you cooked I'll do the dishes. It's only fair." He replied. Ichigo looked at him in horror.

"I can't make my master do the dishes!" He wailed, looking close to tears. Grimmjow's heart melted, Ichigo was absolutely adorable. The tears in his eyes settled the deal, Ichigo was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"How about we compromise and do them together? Can you live with that?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo thought for a moment before nodding his head.

"Yeah, I think that'll be okay." Ichigo replied, a smile settling on his face once again. Ichigo and Grimmjow resumed eating, Ichigo leaning back in Grimmjow's arms. They finished eating, Grimmjow picking up Ichigo's plate despite his protests.

"Don't worry so much," Grimmjow replied, ruffling Ichigo's hair. Ichigo sputtered his mind racing with protests before he finally nodded. Neko's shouldn't fight with their Masters. Ichigo dried the dishes as Grimmjow washed them, the work went quickly with both of them working.

"I can lend you some clothing if you'd like, it gets colder at night despite the blankets and heating." Grimmjow said, gesturing for Ichigo to follow him. Ichigo nodded hesitantly, he wasn't exactly sure how to act around Grimmjow yet. It seemed Grimmjow was relaxed with the rules, yet Ichigo didn't know what would bother him yet. He didn't want to make a mistake and have his Master angry with him.

Grimmjow came back holding sweats and a t-shirt, he held them up to Ichigo's body. Grimmjow went into the kitchen, pulling out a pair of scissors and cut a hole in the back for his tail.

"Take off that... Fabric?" Grimmjow said, he didn't know what Ichigo's sheer cover up was called. Ichigo nodded, sliding the fabric off his hips. It pooled around his legs as he shifted. He felt... Exposed without that little bit of fabric around his crotch. Grimmjow's eyes ravaged his naked body before he handed Ichigo the sweats and t-shirt.

"The sweats will be too big, but we can roll up the legs and fix the waist with a rubberband for now." Grimmjow said as Ichigo slid the clothing on.

Ichigo carefully weaved his tail through the hole, then grabbed a handful of fabric to keep the sweats around his waist. The waist band was a good three inches too wide for him. Grimmjow was far too huge.

Grimmjow chuckled, Ichigo looked adorable in his oversized clothing. Like a child playing dress up. Grimmjow retrieved a rubberband and wrapped the extra fabric in it. He patted Ichigo's ass once he'd finished, smiling up at him. Ichigo blushed, his eyes glued to Grimmjow's face.

"Lets go to bed, we can figure out everything tomorrow." Grimmjow said, he took Ichigo's hand and led him to the bedroom. Ichigo flushed maroon red, the bed coming into his view. Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything. Relax." Grimmjow crawled under the covers, pulling Ichigo after him. Ichigo's face was still bright red, Grimmjow grinned kissing his nose. "Go to sleep." He ordered, adopting a playfully stern tone. Ichigo nodded seriously and Grimmjow snickered.

He wrapped Ichigo in his arms, hugging him to his body. Ichigo buried his head into Grimmjow's chest, his bright hair tickling the bottom of his chin. Grimmjow smiled, breathing in the scent of Ichigo's hair.

For some reason, Ichigo felt right laying in his arms. Even though Grimmjow knew nothing about the Neko.

* * *

**Ill be updating extremely quickly! I have a goal to finish this fic before 6/15 ends. This fic is NOTHING like my others, so don't be disappointed. One because, I wrote all these chapters in one day. That means lots of mistakes and not a lot of time to add everything I'd like. Two, this fic is themed off the three things the average GrimmIchi fan loves the most. Smut, a smidgen of plot, and a Neko! Review if you'd like, I'd appreciate it:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo woke with an aching erection and a warm hand cupping it. He moaned, shifting his hips closer to the warmth as his eyes flickered open. Bright blue eyes looked back at him, the color of open skies and calm oceans.

Ichigo flushed red as he realized Grimmjow's hand was pressed against his dick which was standing straight up.

"I-I'm sorry?!" Ichigo half yelped, not sure what was happening. Grimmjow laughed, kissing his nose again.

"Relax Ichigo, just feel and stop worrying." Grimmjow purred, he pressed light kisses against Ichigo's neck and collar bone. Ichigo's breathing harshened under the ministrations, his eyes glazing over when Grimmjow squeezed his cock lightly.

"Ah!... Hah... Master..." Ichigo whined, his breathy moans something of a purr. Grimmjow slid his hand into Ichigo's pants, gripping his length gently. Ichigo's eyes widened, a hand covering his mouth as he panted. He thrusted his hips up, bumping his cock against Grimmjow's warm fingers.

"Does that feel good? Do you like my fingers touching your dick?" Grimmjow purred, pressing his lips to Ichigo's neck. Ichigo thrusted up into his hand, moaning all the while.

"Hah... Yes, Master." He breathed, his back arching. Grimmjow smirked, running a hand over the head of Ichigo's cock. He felt his own member stirring in his pants, quickly rising up to press against the fabric.

"Where else do you want to feel my finger, Ichigo?" Grimmjow purred, he nipped at Ichigo's ears. "Where does your body feel hottest?" Ichigo moaned, throwing his head back into Grimmjow shoulders.

"My ass... Ah... feels all... tingly...hah!" He said breathily, he thrusted his hips back. Grimmjow's breath hitched as Ichigo ground his ass back against his stiff arousal. Grimmjow groaned, sucking on Ichigo's neck as he drug the sweats off Ichigo's body. He took a second to carefully weave Ichigo's tail through the hole, the now free appendage instantly pressed against Grimmjow. His tail curled around Grimmjow's body, pressing the closer together. Grimmjow smirked at the action, he reached for the bedroom drawer and took out a bottle of lube.

He spread it thickly across three fingers, then lowered them down to Ichigo's winking hole. Ichigo gasped as cold wetness nudged against his entrance, the fingers circling the pink hole. Ichigo's back arched again, pressing his ass against those fingers all the more. Grimmjow smirked, pressing just the fingertips inside Ichigo. Ichigo moaned, his legs spread wider by instinct.

"Do that more!" Ichigo mewled in a quick breath. Grimmjow chuckled behind his back.

"What? Touch your cute little hole, or do you want me to do more?" Grimmjow's voice fell to a husky tone that had Ichigo shivering lust.

"Mo-more... Ngh!" Two of the slicked fingers slid into his hole, he writhed in Grimmjow's arms. Grimmjow rubbed his erection against the back of Ichigo's thighs as he pressed his fingers into Ichigo's greedy little hole. Delicious little sounds kept coming from Ichigo's mouth as he thrusted and twisted the fingers inside of Ichigo. Ichigo moaned, swaying his hips with Grimmjow's sharp thrusts.

"Do you like that? Your pink little hole sure does, it's sucking my fingers deeper and deeper inside." Grimmjow crooked his two fingers, brushing against Ichigo's sweet spot. Ichigo moaned, his ears twitching in pleasure. He nodded wildly, not being able to put together a single word.

"I'll make you feel even better." Grimmjow smirked, his fingers came out with a slight wet pop and a whine from Ichigo. "Lay down on your stomach and stick your ass up with your legs spread." Grimmjow commanded. Ichigo panted as he complied, his pert ass high in the air as a grin spread across Grimmjow's face.

He spread his hands over the twin globes of skin, parting them to see the pink flower in the middle. The puckered hole twitched slightly under Grimmjow's gaze, seemingly excited for what was to come. Grimmjow smirked and suddenly jabbed three fingers into the hole, Ichigo arched off the sheets slightly. A loud moan echoed from him at the suddenly stab to his prostate, he pushed his fingers back against Grimmjow heavy, breathy moans the only things coming from him.

"Ma-AH!-ster!" Ichigo cried as Grimmjow harshly finger fucked his Neko. His own erection was throbbing painfully as he watched Ichigo slide his ass farther onto his fingers. "Give... Nngh... me... Ah hah more!" Ichigo moaned, twisting slightly to look at Grimmjow with lust darkened eyes and a flushed face. His tail twisted under Grimmjow's shirt slightly, silky fur pressed against his abs and pectorals. Grimmjow grinned widely, thrusting his fingers swiftly into Ichigo one last time.

"Do you want my big cock? You want it thrusting deep inside you until your full to the brim?" Grimmjow purred, he nipped lightly along Ichigo's hips. Light red marks were left in the wake of lips.

"Y-Yes!" Ichigo moaned, pushing his ass higher in the air for Grimmjow. Grimmjow dragged a hand over the perfect curve, a single finger dipping into the middle to brush against his hole. Ichigo moaned lightly at the teasing, his big brown eyes pleading with Grimmjow.

"Then say it, say what you want, Ichigo." Grimmjow husky voice drawled, Ichigo's breath hitching. His name sounded so wonderful when his Master said it, he tried not cum from the word as it fell across Grimmjow's lips.

"I want your big, hot cock inside me." Ichigo groaned in one breath, his ass felt so hot even without Grimmjow's touches. Only the long feeling of Grimmjow's dick would bring the ultimate pleasure that his ass was aching for, and Ichigo wanted it so badly. Behind his back, Grimmjow cock spurted out tiny beads of precum from the words. Grimmjow's muscles tightened as he felt his balls jump at the words. Nobody had ever almost made him cum from words alone, this sexy Neko was something else.

"Good lil' Neko," Grimmjow whispered. "You'll get your prize." A smile fell across Ichigo's face and he thrusted his hips back for Grimmjow. Grimmjow smirked, spreading the cold lube across his hard cock. One of his hands grabbed into Ichigo's hips, the other grasping the base of his tail lightly. He didn't want to hurt the Neko by accident. Slowly, he slid his cock into Ichigo's tight hole. The wet, heat enclosed around his straining cock with a vengeance, Grimmjow gasped and gritted his teeth against the feeling. He could hardly cum at the very beginning, could he? Ichigo rose on his forearms, his ass pushing farther onto Grimmjow's dick as he groaned at the feeling of his hole spreading so deliciously around his Master's cock. It was so huge and hot inside him, the way it rubbed against his walls blew his mind. With a loud moan, Ichigo came. Thick tendrils of cum splattered across the sheets and Ichigo's skin. Grimmjow chuckled behind him, secretly pleased the Neko had came with him simply entering him.

"What a naughty Neko," Grimmjow taunted, his voice still playful. "I'll have to punish you, a Neko can't cum until his Master says so." Grimmjow strained to keep his voice even, he could feel the pleasure rushing through his whole body as he ground against Ichigo's ass lightly. Grimmjow pulled on Ichigo's tail gently, not sure how sensitive the furry appendage was. Ichigo didn't seem to mind as he groaned at the feeling. Grimmjow smirked, reaching around with his other hand to wrap around Ichigo's dick. He pulled again on the neon orange tail and Ichigo's dick twitched to hardness in his hand as moans spilled from his lips. It didn't take long for Ichigo to be fully erect again and leaking.

"Moove!" Ichigo pleaded, he true to move his hips against Grimmjow's manhood but the strong grasp on his dick and tail kept him from moving much.

"Huh? I thought you only wanted me inside your hot ass, now you want me to move too? Your a greedy Neko, tell me what you want. Exactly what you want." Grimmjow's voice echoed huskier and huskier as the sentences dragged longer. He gritted his teeth together, trying with all his might not to thrust in and out of Ichigo as fast as humanly possible. Ichigo whined, an almost kittenish sound.

"Please! Hah... Thrust your big, thick... Ahn, cock deep inside me!" Ichigo begged, tears spotted his eyelashes as he ached for more pleasure from Grimmjow's pulsing dick. "I wanna feel... Nhg... Your cum filling me to the brim." Ichigo words came out laced with breathy moans as he begged for Grimmjow's cock. Grimmjow's self restraint broke and he thrusted sharply into Ichigo.

Ichigo practically screamed at the intense feeling of pleasure radiating through his entire body as Grimmjow thrusted again and again into his body. His dick was so long! Each time his Master's heavy balls slapped against his skin Ichigo moaned in utter delight. The wet sounds of their skin rubbing together and snapping filled the room with the combined sound of groans and moans. Grimmjow could feel his balls tightening again as he thrusted, he pushed deeper and deeper inside Ichigo. Loud moans echoed from the Neko under him, he pulled Ichigo's ass closer with the grip he had on Ichigo's tail. His cock sunk deeper into Ichigo's tight heat with his balls pressed hard against Ichigo's ass. Grimmjow's eyes almost fluttered closed as he let one more loud groan and came inside Ichigo. Ichigo moaned loudly at the sudden harsh pull at his tail and the hot feeling of cum spurting inside him. That and the combined feeling of Grimmjow's cock pressed to his sweet spot brang him over the edge as he once again released in the sheets.

They panted for a moment in that position before Grimmjow slowly pulled out. A trail of cum followed his softened penis and dribbled down the Neko's thigh. Ichigo slumped to the sheets, not caring about the cum splattered across the fabric under him. They were both covered in sweat and the room smelled of it and the distincter scent of sex.

Grimmjow collapsed at Ichigo's side, running a hand through the Neko's bright hair. Ichigo's eyes fluttered open and he smiled softly at his sated Master's face. Grimmjow grinned back and pressed gently kissed across Ichigo's lips and face.

"Lets clean up, though you do look pretty covered in cum. Especially mine." Grimmjow smirked, pulling the tired Neko to his feet. Ichigo blushed, nodded in agreement. To the cleaning part at least.

His eyes widened as he felt a string of warm cum slide down the inside of his ass and thigh and he flushed red again.

"O-Okay, Master." Ichigo replied, Grimmjow smirked at the bright red face in front of him.

"Don't worry, I'll help you get all that cum out of your ass. It's my pleasure." Grimmjow purred, leering slightly at the adorable Ichigo. Ichigo seemed to turn even brighter red at the words.

Somehow, it seemed a monster had awoke in his Master's pants.

* * *

Approximately an hour later, an extremely clean and tired Neko was napping lightly on the couch as a very pleased and relaxed Master made breakfast for the two. He had just finished the meal and gone to wake up Ichigo when the doorbell rang. Ichigo jerked awake at the sound, rubbing his eyes with closed fists. Grimmjow's heart pulsed for a moment, the Neko was too damn adorable for his own good.

"Stick a hat over your ears and hid your tail." Grimmjow said as he went to answer the door. Ichigo nodded, pulling a beanie on and tucking his tail into the sweats Grimmjow had provided him. He followed Grimmjow to the door, staying slightly behind his Master. Cats were always curious creatures.

Grimmjow opened the door with a sigh. He had been excited to show Ichigo his cooking.

"He-" Grimmjow was cut off as two people barreled into his house. A tall brown haired man and a short silver haired one.

"Where is she!" The small boy said. He looked to only be a younger teenager with his short stature and big doe blue eyes. Yet, his voice was deeper than most Grimmjow had heard. Surprising really. The brown haired man looked more normal, black framed glasses fell across his face as he looked at Grimmjow with a question on his tongue.

"Who are you two?!" Grimmjow snapped, Ichigo peered around his back with a curious look.

"Where do you have Hinamori?" The brown haired man demanded, his voice curt and cold.

"I have no idea in hell who she is! Go away, you can't just barge into people's homes you motherfuckers!" Grimmjow growled.

"She has to be here, I felt the power output yesterday." The silver haired boy said stubbornly.

"What the hell're you talking about!" Grimmjow snarled. Aizen's hand suddenly darted forward grabbing Ichigo's hand and pulling him forward. Grimmjow instantly grabbed Ichigo around the waist and pulled him back into his own arms.

"Don't touch him!" He growled, Ichigo eyes widened at the scene around them. Aizen held his hands up in a sign of peace.

"I apologize, but is that a collar around his neck?" He asked, his eyes locked to Ichigo's neck.

"So what if it is?" Grimmjow said, an underlying threat rang in his voice.

"It is! That's the same one Hinamori has, your friend there must be a Neko. Just like Hinamori." The silver haired kid said in disbelief. Grimmjow and Ichigo's eyebrows both rose.

"Another Neko?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo served them all the food Grimmjow had made earlier as they sat at the table. Luckily, he had made a small feast.

"So who're you guys?" Grimmjow finally demanded as Ichigo sat by his side at the table. The two men sat across from them, not touching the forks by their plates.

"I'm Toshiro, this Aizen." The silver haired kid replied, nodding to his companion. "When I was little my family went on an expedition to Egypt. While we were there, I found a small shrine to the Cat Goddess Bast. A statue was hidden in the walls and through an ancient ritual, Hinamori was brought out of the cat statue. She, like your Neko, was half cat. She had ears and a tail like I'm sure your servant does."

"His name's Ichigo, use it." Grimmjow snarled, he hardly liked these two men. Toshiro and Aizen looked slightly surprised, but nodded anyways.

"We were best friends and I loved her with all my heart, that was until he came along." Toshiro's voice rang with bitterness as Aizen scoffed. Grimmjow gestured for Toshiro to continue the story.

"He stole her away from me, somehow he had figured out that Hinamori was a Neko and wanted her for himself." Toshiro growled, he glowered at Aizen. Aizen simply looked down at the youth with a small smirk. Ichigo looked between the two with a hint of sadness on his features.

"He kidnapped her and by the time I found the bastard Hinamori was... Different. She only looked at Aizen, it was like she barely knew me anymore." Toshiro's throat caught.

"Hinamori didn't want Toshiro as a Master as a owner anymore, she wanted me." Aizen said a grin on his face. "Who wouldn't want me as a Master? I'm better than any young brat or-" his gaze flicked over to Grimmjow. "-a hotheaded brute." He sneered down at the two.

"What do you say Ichigo? Become my little servant? I'd love to have you as a Neko, your quite pretty." He held a hand out for Ichigo to take, a domineering smile on his face. Ichigo hissed, his claws slashing out suddenly. They were retractable and none of the men had expected the violent reaction from the silent, pretty Neko.

"Grimmjow's my Master, I don't need anybody else!" Ichigo snarled, he slid off the chair to the ground and nestled between Grimmjow's legs. Grimmjow looked down at the Neko in shock, a grin spread across his face.

"It seems some Neko's like hotheaded brutes." Grimmjow smirked, he ran a hand a hand through Ichigo's hair. A tiny purr poured from Ichigo's lips.

Toshiro looked at the pair sadly, suddenly he turned away.

"That's exactly what Hinamori said to me when she said she wanted Aizen instead." He sighed, bringing a hand over his face. Grimmjow shifted awkwardly, feeling slightly bad for the boy. He'd hate for Ichigo to reject him. He wouldn't be able to stand it, in the short time they'd known each other he was already hopelessly attached to the beautiful Neko.

"What happened?" Grimmjow asked, his temper had tided for the time being.

"We were yelling at each other and hen we finally looked to where Hinamori had been, she was gone. Disappeared." Toshiro said bitterly. Aizen sighed as he nursed his scratched hand. Spots of blood lined the three scratches.

"We came to an agreement after a few days to pool our resources together and find Hinamori. After we located her we'd let her decide who's be her Master and abide the decision she'd make. We've found no leads until your Neko appeared yesterday, his appearance had the exact same readings of energy as Hinamori's did. We assumed she had reappeared." Aizen explained. Grimmjow nodded in understanding.

"Now we're back to nothing. No leads, no anything." Toshiro said, he slumped to the table.

"You won't find her." Ichigo voice came out from his seat under the table. "Bast blessed Toshiro with Hinamori, but due to Aizen's interference she became confused to who her blessed Master was. Bast must have reclaimed her to dimension of Gods to stop her torment. Hinamori was too weak in will to survive in the human world." Ichigo replied, sadness in his voice. "She can't come back."

Toshiro slammed his hands against the table, making Ichigo flinch.

"Why!? Why won't she come back!" He screamed, tears pricked at the young boys face. Grimmjow ran his hands through Ichigo's hair in a sign of comfort for his distressed Neko.

"Bast only sends one Neko to this dimension at a time. Unless Grimmjow loses Bast's favor, or I die or become to confused to live on in this world another Neko can't come. Hinamori will remain in the God's dimension for the rest of her life, broken Neko's are never allowed to return. It's too hard for them, we can only have one Master to serve. Not two." Ichigo slumped against Grimmjow's thigh.

Aizen and Toshiro both showed signs of heartbreak... Or in Aizen's case disappointment.

"I think you should leave, we can't help you." Grimmjow said quietly. Aizen and Toahiro both nodded in understanding and stood to leave. Grimmjow and Ichigo followed them to the door. Aizen glanced at Ichigo one last time and smirked.

"If you'd ever like to take me up on my offer, call me." He gave Ichigo a business card, Ichigo looked at it in disgust before tossing it to the floor. It slide under the hall table, settling out of sight. Out of sight, out of mind. Aizen sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh well, I doubt your as good in bed as Hinamori." He said, exiting the house. Toshiro bristled with visible anger at the comment before he slumped with depression again. He stepped up to Ichigo, stroking a finger down his face. Grimmjow tensed with precaution and a slight edge of anger, but let the boy do what he wished.

"You have the same eyes as she did." Toshiro said simply, then he turned on his heel and let the door shut behind him. The house fell into silence around Grimmjow and Ichigo. Slowly, Grimmjow slid his hands around Ichigo's waist and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." He whispered. Ichigo looked at him in confusion.

"For what, Master?" He questioned. Grimmjow smiled down at the gorgeous Neko.

"For staying with me, I don't know what I would have done if you had gone with Aizen." Grimmjow grinned, kissing the tip of Ichigo's nose. Ichigo smiled in return, wrapping his hands around Grimmjow's shoulders.

"What can I say? I have a weakness for hotheaded brutes." Ichigo laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Grimmjow quickly decided that waking up with a mouth around your dick is a fabulous thing.

Ichigo laid on his stomach across the blankets as he laved attention on Grimmjow's erect cock. Grimmjow's eyes fluttered open at the wonderful feeling that woke him, they instantly fell on Ichigo. Both of Ichigo's hands were wrapped around his lengths base, his soft pink lips open as he licked the hardened skin with relish. Tiny moans came from the Neko as he humped Grimmjow's leg with his tail swaying in the air. Grimmjow moaned at the erotic sight in front of him. He could feel Ichigo's hardness rubbing against his lower leg as the Neko ground down in him. He moved his leg slightly up, adding the the friction the Neko seeked. Ichigo moaned around Grimmjow's cock, sending open mouthed kisses up and down the length with grinding down with new vigor.

"Take it in all the way." Grimmjow commanded. Instantly, Ichigo complied. He slid his Master's cock into his mouth, dragging his tongue over the head. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked he'd on the tip, eliciting a deep moan from Grimmjow. He'd never had someone suck his dick as if they were trying to drink from a straw.

"Wet it, lick every bit of me." Grimmjow's eyes glazed over with lust as Ichigo's clouded eyes looked up at him. His mouth came back a tiny bit, letting Grimmjow see his pink tongue wrapping around his thick cock. Grimmjow groaned. Ichigo's tongue was slightly rougher than a humans, but somehow, that made the feeling all the more intense. Ichigo locked his way down the heated flesh, eyes refocusing on the thick dick in front of him.

"Do you like the taste of my cock? Does it get you hard to feel it in your mouth and across your tongue?" Grimmjow purred, Ichigo's big doe eyes looked up at him with lust in the brown orbs.

"Ft's fig afnd felifious." (It's big and delicious.) Ichigo murmured, his mouth full of penis. Grimmjow laughed at the twisted words, running a hand through Ichigo's orange hair. His ears twitched on either side of Grimmjow's big hand.

"Now take it down your throat, Ichigo, take it down all the way." Ichigo couldn't resist that voice, not when it said his name like that. Not when Grimmjow's dick was pulsing in his mouth and his precum was spread across his tongue. Ichigo tilted his head forward, relaxing his throat as Grimmjow's dick slid farther and farther down his throat.

"That's it, good boy Ichigo." Grimmjow purred softly. His hands were buried in Ichigo's hair as he guided him down over his cock. Ichigo's nose touched blue curls as his lips finally settled around the thick base. He panted through his nose as he rutted against Grimmjow's leg with a passion.

"Just keep breathing, I'm going to move now. If you need me to stop pinch me or something." Grimmjow said, Ichigo moaned around his cock in reply, the vibrations bringing a groan to Grimmjow's lips. Slowly, he moved his hips back and forth. His cock slid in and out of Ichigo's throat as he fucked his face gently. Spurred on by Ichigo's muffled moans and humping, Grimmjow began to move faster. His hips drove into Ichigo's throat again and again, still careful not to cause the Neko any pain. Ichigo moaned at the movement, the feeling of Grimmjow's delicious cock thrusting in his mouth and throat only making his own dick harder.

"I'm gonna cum, Ichigo. I'll spill it down your throat, you want all my cum don't you?" Grimmjow asked, smirking before another heavy moan came. Ichigo blinked wildly and moaned again around Grimmjow's dick. Ichigo slid a hand around to his back, slipping the hand under his sweats to the pink, abandoned hole. He gently pushed the finger inside, the opening was still soft and stretched from yesterday's activities. He thrusted the finger inside himself in time with Grimmjow's thrusts. Grimmjow's felt himself pulse and throb inside Ichigo's mouth as he saw the Neko slid a hand in the back of his pants.

"Take your pants off, I want to see everything." Grimmjow's voice commanded. Without breaking his mouth from Grimmjow's cock, Ichigo slid his pants off and thrusted his fingers back inside himself as he rutted against Grimmjow with his bare arousal. Grimmjow groaned, he could already feel his balls tightening. Ichigo was too damn sexy for his own good. Watching the Neko finger himself with his lips around the base of Grimmjow's cock sent Grimmjow over the edge. He pushed Ichigo down on his dick, thrusting his hips up at the same time. He came, the milky, white liquid spurting deep down Ichigo's throat. Ichigo tried to swallow rapidly, the movement only milking Grimmjow's further. At the same time the salty goodness spread across Ichigo's taste buds, he came. Hard. Jets of cum sprayed across Grimmjow's leg and Ichigo's shirt. Grimmjow pulled lightly at Ichigo's hair to pull him off his softened dick. Ichigo came off with an audible 'pop', his face full of sated pleasure. Grimmjow smirked, kissing Ichigo deeply and loving the taste of himself on Ichigo's tongue.

"Your too much, Ichigo." Grimmjow said, sighing as he dramatically collapsed on the bed limply.

"Huh!?" Ichigo panicked, wondering if he wasn't suppose to suck on Grimmjow's cock without permission. He had woken before the man and seen the raging erection. After that, his growing lust had taken control and he found himself taking a dive into his Master's pants face first. Grimmjow's arousal had smelled too damn good to resist.

Grimmjow laughed, a loud pure sound that brought Ichigo happiness too.

"I'm messing with you, Ichigo." Grimmjow chuckled. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met... Or Neko?" He laughed again. Ichigo instantly brightened, he cuddled against Grimmjow's side for a moment until Grimmjow's stomach growled.

"I'll make breakfast today!" Ichigo announced, a grin on his face. He cooked eggs and bacon, making pancakes for the main course. He opened the fridge, looking for the orange juice that Grimmjow always had on hand.

"Master Grimmjow, your orange juice is gone." Ichigo called out, Grimmjow came to his side to peer in the fridge.

"Did one of those fuckers drink it all while I wasn't looking!?" Grimmjow raged, he popped his knuckles as his eyes took on a shade of malice. Ichigo patted his arm soothingly.

"You start eating, I'll buy more." Ichigo snatched Grimmjow's wallet and pulled his tail in. Set with beanie in place over his ears, Ichigo walked to the door.

"Hurry! You know where the store is right?" Grimmjow asked, he lived quite close the convience store.

"Yep, I robbed the location from your memories." Ichigo grinned, he waved goodbye and walked out the door.

Grimmjow shrugged and began to eat slowly, waiting for Ichigo to reappear. The problem was, he never did.


	6. Chapter 6

He didn't come back, nothing. An hour had passed when Grimmjow suddenly snapped. Something must have happened to the Neko. He grabbed his jacket and ran out the door. He dashed to the convenience store, bursting through the doors.

"Has a guy with a beanie and bright orange come by here?" Grimmjow asked, breathless from the hard sprint. The clerk looked up at him in surprise.

"Um... No, I don't think so..." He said, confused.

"Don't think! Know!" Grimmjow yelled, he took a deep breath to try and calm himself. "He would've bout a single thing of orange juice, did you see him?"

"No, sorry man. No orange juice guys." The clerk said, his face looking for a story. Grimmjow ignored him and ran back out the door. This time, he walked slowly back to the apartment. He looked for any sign of a struggle or something that'd say Ichigo was here.

That was when he saw the wallet, half thrown behind a potted plant. Grimmjow snatched the familiar wallet off the ground, flipping it open. His own ID stared back at him, a few dollars poking out beside it.

"Damn it!" Grimmjow cursed. Now he was certain, Ichigo was in trouble. He doubted the Neko would be randomly kidnapped, that left two suspects. Aizen and Toshiro, the only two people who knew of the Neko's existence. It had to be one of them! They had kidnapped Ichigo... or katnapped. Grimmjow shook that thought from his head. His mind ran over yesterday, thinking over every word and action the two had done and said.

Aizen had katnapped Hinamori, and Grimmjow doubted he'd hesitate to do the same to Ichigo if he wished. A growl grew on Grimmjow's throat as he thought about that. Aizen had wanted Ichigo for himself, he had even been as bold to ask the Neko.

"Where the hell would Aizen be?" Grimmjow growled under his breath. The business card! He remembered it fluttering to the ground and sliding under the hall table. Again, Grimmjow was sprinting to his apartment. He threw open the door, instantly kicking the table aside and snatching the card hidden beneath it. His eyes greedily ran over the address of Aizen's business. Grimmjow grabbed the keys from his table and ran out the door for the third time that day. It only took him a second to slam the gas down and be on his way to confront Aizen.

* * *

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open, a headache coming on instantly. His vision was slightly blurry as he looked around the darkened room. The Neko's arms were bound above his head and tied to a beam sticking vertically from the ground. A gag was tied around his mouth, preventing any loud noises. With great effort, Ichigo recalled the events that had led up to his capture.

He had been simply walking, excited to serve his Master anyway possible. That's when the black van had skidded to a stop next to him, the brakes swirling slightly. Instinct took over as men came out, dressed in dark suits that screamed danger. Ichigo stiffened, his claws coming out in preparation. The first man came at him with heavy fists, swinging hard at his head. Ichigo easily dodged around him, with catlike grace that was engraved in his genes. The rest of the men came at him, he gracefully dodged and spun around them occasionally slashing out with claws at finger that came too close. That was when he heard the tap of a gun being unlocked. He had felt a stinging in his shoulder before darkness overtook his sight and he slumped to the pavement.

Ichigo opened his eyes, he had been katnapped. Who knew how long he'd been unconscious? It could have been minutes or days for all he knew. Did Grimmjow know? Ichigo heart sunk, his Master was probably livid with rage at the moment. Ichigo knew for some reason his Master was extremely fond of him, passionately so. Somewhere inside of him, Ichigo knew that his Master would come rushing in to save the day. That thought brought a bit of happiness to his heart, a wave of hope to the situation. Grimmjow would definitely come for him, all Ichigo had to do was wait. Wait and survive what ever was thrown his way, that was what a good Neko would do. Ichigo was the best of all Neko's, he would wait patiently.

A door opened behind Ichigo, he tried turning but couldn't see the person with the dark and akward position.

"You're really beautiful, Hinamori was the same." The voice drawled from behind Ichigo. It was masculine and... Familiar. His mind jumped to the two men who had visited them earlier in the week. Aizen and Toshiro, they were the only ones who knew Hinamori in addition to knowing about Ichigo.

"Mmmffuf!" Ichigo refused to let the slight fear gnaw its way into his heart. Grimmjow was coming for him, he didn't need to worry.

"Your just like her. She had brown ears though and the cutest tail. She always wore her hair in a bun, I miss it." The voice continued as if Ichigo had never made a sound behind his gag. "Maybe we can grow your hair long and them ill tie it up in a bun for you. Then you can stand in the kitchen and cook like you used too. You were always mine, Hinamori. You could never be his." The voice was slowly growing louder, more forceful. This man was insane, Ichigo realized with a sense of foreboding. Totally insane, he wasn't Hinamori. He want even a girl Neko! The only similarity was their doe brown eyes. That was whe the figure stepped into the light, dragging a hand down the side of Ichigo's face.

"Lets stay together forever, okay Hinamori?" Ichigo's stomach sunk.


	7. Chapter 7

Grimmjow burst into Aizen's office, he'd show the man how hotheaded and brutish he could be! He charged into the office, eyes wide open for the brown hair and black framed glasses. There he was, Grimmjow burst into the room with Aizen's name across the door. His breathing was harsh as the man inside looked up. Aizen Sousuke looked at Grimmjow with confusion.

"What? Did your Neko decide to take me up in my offer?" He asked, hoping for the best. Grimmjow growled and stalked over to the desk. He slammed a fist against the wood, rage pulsing through his blood.

"Don't play dumb! Where's Ichigo?" Grimmjow snarled, patience frayed.

"Ichigo? With you I'd assume. What? Did the Neko disappear? Bad kitty, you must punish it accordingly." Aizen replied, smirking lightly.

"You katnapped him! I know you did, I'll kill you, you fucker!" Grimmjow howled, his muscles tensed as he prepared to smash Aizen into the desk.

"Hold on, hold on. I'm not stupid an I never make the same mistake twice. If I stole Ichigo it would only end the same as it did with Hinamori. Bast would reclaim the Neko as it became unbalanced without its true Master in this world. It's not worth it, there's not permanent gain for me." Aizen explained as he held up his hands to ward the angry Grimmjow off.

"Well, who the hell else would steal a Ichigo!?" Grimmjow howled, his anger couldn't be sated without Ichigo by his side.

"Maybe our silver haired friend." Aizen spoke slowly as if Grimmjow was a child. Grimmjow froze, staring at Aizen.

"I could kiss you right now, give me his address." Grimmjow said, holding his hand out. Aizen looked at him with distaste.

"Please reserve those feelings for your dear Neko. Here." Aizen scrawled the address on the paper, thrusting it to Grimmjow. He wanted the man to leave before it actually came to kissing. Disgusting.

Grimmjow nodded with glee and sprinted out of the office, he had a Neko to find.

* * *

Ichigo tried to gasp through his gag as Toshiro leered above him, the bright blue eyes looked unusually vacant in the dark room.

"Hinamori? Your eyes are so beautiful, you'll stay with me won't you? Why did you go with him? Wasn't I good enough for you?" Toshiro rambled on, coming closer and closer to Ichigo until their faces were inches apart. Toshiro had both hands on Ichigo's cheeks as he stared into Ichigo's deep brown eyes.

"So pretty... Your eyes are so pretty, Hinamori." He murmured, stroking Ichigo's face gently. "Did you go with Aizen because he fucked you and I didn't? Did you want me to fuck you? Will you stay with me if I do that? Please stay with me!" Toshiro begged, he began unbuttoning his pants. Ichigo froze with fear, his eyes wide as he stared at Toshiro in horror. He was going to be raped, raped by an insane kid.

"Only love me Hinamori! Only me!" Toshiro shouted, he grabbed Ichigo's jaw forcing the Neko to look him straight in the eyes.

"Why won't you say anything, bitch!" The sound of the slap resonated throughout the small room, echoing slightly. Ichigo gasped through his nose at the pain. His heart ached as he started to panic. He couldn't move, he couldn't talk, there was no way to contact Grimmjow. Either way, he was literally fucked.

_**Please hurry Grimmjow**_

Ichigo tried to squirm out of the rope tying him down, but the cord were tied well and were too thick for him to claw through. Toshiro's erect cock was standing up straight through the last barrier blocking it from the cool air. He hadn't brought his boxers down his slim hips yet, much to Ichigo's relief.

"Your eyes... Your eyes..." Toshiro murmured as he forced Ichigo's head to tilt back and stare at him. He leaned closer and closer until he was a mere centimeter away from Ichigo. "So pretty." The he licked Ichigo's eyelid, Ichigo's face scrunching in disgust at the feel of Toshiro's tongue across his face.

"Open your eyes, Hinamori." Toshiro commanded as he looked at Ichigo's scrunched face. Ichigo didn't comply, he tried his best to turn his face away from Toshiro's grip. Toshiro snarled and slammed Ichigo's head back against the pillar. Ichigo groaned in pain behind the gag, his eyes flickering open in a daze. Toshiro instantly calmed, drawing in closer to Ichigo as he looked in the brown eyes.

"Stay with me, Hinamori. Stay here with me, I'll give you anything! Anything!" Toshiro pleaded. He kissed the side of Ichigo's face, pressing his lips to each of Ichigo's eyelids. "Your eyes are so pretty. Don't worry Hinamori, I'll fuck you and then you can stay here forever and only love me again." Toshiro whispered. Ichigo's stomach felt sick, he wanted so badly to run into Grimmjow's arms and be enveloped in his safe embrace.

Yet, this was the reality for Ichigo. The reality of Toshiro's arousal coming out of his pants, making Ichigo gulp as he looked at the penis that was very much not Grimmjow's. He desperately wanted Grimmjow, needed the man more than anything. He didn't want to be raped! He only wanted Grimmjow's hands over his body, only wanted his kisses and his whispers. He only wanted the bluenette to thrust his manhood to his core and feel his cum filling him to the brim. He wanted Grimmjow.

Toshiro flipped Ichigo over, his face connecting with the column painfully as his arms twisted unnaturally in their sockets. He didn't like this, not one bit. Tears began to roll down Ichigo's face as he felt his pants being torn down his body, the cold air nipping his bare flesh. The pain, the fear, knowing Toshiro was behind him with his dick ready all piled onto Ichigo. He let the tears fall, having no reason or way to stop them. Something nudged against his entrance, the tip of a hardened cock. Ichigo cried harder, struggling with all his might against the bonds to try to escape his fate. He screamed against the gag, a single word muffled into fabric.

"GRIMMJOW!"

That was when the door slammed open, a figure haloed by the light behind it.

"Don't touch my Ichigo." The voice growled, freezing the silver haired boy. He looked over his shoulder at Grimmjow as he stepped into the darkened room.

"You can't have Hinamori! She's mine, you can't have her!" Toshiro screamed, he made to thrust his hips forward into Ichigo but was tossed to the floor in an instant. Ichigo watched the whole scene from behind his shoulder, relief filling his every pore.

Toshiro immediately stood, his smaller body shaking with rage as he looked at Grimmjow. His tiny fists raised as he lunged forward with a snarl across his face. A single blow brought him down, smashing him to the ground. His head slammed against the floor, knocking him unconscious.

Grimmjow ran to Ichigo's side, kneeling by the tied Neko. He replaced Ichigo's body in a more comfortable position, making sure his face wasn't pressed to the pillar anymore. He untied Ichigo's hands, concern written across the bluenette's features.

"Are you alrig-" He was cut off as Ichigo threw his arms around Grimmjow, a tiny sob coming from the Neko's lips. Ichigo yanked the gag off, pressing his face to Grimmjow's chest.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you..." Ichigo murmured over and over as he leaned into Grimmjow's chest.

"Thank you, for what?" Grimmjow huffed, pulling Ichigo closer to him.

"For stopping him. Thank you." Ichigo tears slowly stopped as Grimmjow held him close.

"Hey now, I'd hardly be a good Master if I let my loved one get into trouble." Grimmjow said, smiling sweetly down at Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes filled with tears again. "Huh?! That wasn't suppose to make you cry again! I'm sorry!" Grimmjow panicked, he wiped Ichigo's face with his large thumbs.

"I-Idiot... I'm crying cause I'm happy, I love Master too!" Ichigo admitted, sniffling softly. Grimmjow grinned at the confession, he brought their lips together in a kiss.

"I don't want to hear those words here, tell me them somewhere else, okay?" Grimmjow said, chuckling as he pulled Ichigo to his feet.

"Huh?" It was Ichigo turn to be confused. "Where else do you want to hear them?"

Grimmjow grinned at him with a lewd smile.

"In my bed, with my big cock thrusting in and out of your wet hole." Grimmjow breathed into Ichigo's ear. Ichigo blushed, his own dick twitching at the words. He nodded slightly shyly, taking Grimmjow's hand in his own.

"Don't say things like that!" Ichigo snapped. Grimmjow laughed.

"Ichigo, you were enjoying my dirty talk last night. You came so much." Grimmjow whispered. Ichigo flushed red, smacking Grimmjow's arms and glancing around.

"Someone might hear you, shut up!" Ichigo hissed. Grimmjow stroked his revealed ears gently.

"Oh? So you're only a pervert in bed, I'm okay with that." He cooed. Ichigo buried his burning face into his hands, why did his Master have to say these things in public?

"Lets go home, Ichigo." Grimmjow smirked. "I want to hear your confession."


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo was set gently down across the sheets, his orange spreading around his face as Grimmjow crawled over him. Lust shown brightly in both their eyes as they looked over each others bodies. For a moment it was a silent battle of wills, who would break to temptation first? Neither of them won, or at least nobody could decide they victor as they suddenly attack the others clothing. Pants slid to the ground after belts had been undone, shirts slid over toned muscles and tanned skin. They were both panting by the time their skin was bare against the air. Grimmjow kissed Ichigo deeply, their tongues dancing together as small sighs and moans came from their mouths. Grimmjow ran his heated hands up Ichigo's sides, making the Neko writher against him at the touches that pleasured his skin so nicely.

Grimmjow and Ichigo broke apart, their lips glossy from the passionate lip lock. Grimmjow cupped Ichigo's cheek then slid his hand down Ichigo's chest. Ichigo stiffened as his hand brushed against one of Ichigo's pert nipple, Grimmjow grinned slyly as he noted the reaction.

"Do you like it when I play with your nipples? Does it turn you on?" Grimmjow purred, he licked a trail up to Ichigo's ear, nibbling it gently. Ichigo moaned, his hips moving on their own accord toward Grimmjow's body.

"No! I don't like it." Ichigo denied, a blush across his face. Grimmjow grinned against Ichigo's tanned skin, so his little lover was playing coy today? He didn't mind that.

"Really? I just want to play with your little titties a tiny bit." Grimmjow sat up, straddling Ichigo's stomach. He pinched one of the pink buds, watching Ichigo squirm and fight to keep the moan at bay.

"You sure look like your enjoying it? Did you perhaps lie to me, Ichigo? A Neko has to be honest to his Master." Grimmjow smirked as he leaned down and wrapped his tongue around the pink nipple. "Your tits taste so good, I wonder if any milk will come out if I suck hard enough." Ichigo smacked Grimmjow on the head lightly.

"I'm a man! I don't have tits or milk." He sulked. Grimmjow laughed, sucking on the bud in apology. Ichigo moaned, grabbing the sky blue strands of hair into his hands and pulling slightly.

"Say you like it, be honest Ichigo." Grimmjow purred as he laved attention onto the pert nipple.

"I-I like it when you play with my nipples." Ichigo said breathlessly. Grimmjow grinned, nipping the bud lightly and pulling with his teeth.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Grimmjow grinned. "Now I have to punish you for lying to me, little Neko." Ichigo whimpered softly, not being able to say a word as Grimmjow tugged at his nipples again. Then the world suddenly spun around him as Grimmjow spun him around to his belly. He was spread onto all fours with his ass facing Grimmjow.

"W-What're you doing!" Ichigo asked as he saw Grimmjow leering from behind him. Grimmjow didn't answer his question, instead he wrapped a hand around Ichigo's dick and smiled.

"You've been naughty, I'll have to punish you Ichigo." He purred, somehow the mixture of those words mixed with the tone of his voice had Ichigo's dick pulsing in Grimmjow's hand. Grimmjow smiled confidently at the feeling in his hand, he raised his free hand and brought it sharply across Ichigo's backside. Ichigo yelped, his back arching at the sudden contact. It hadn't hurt him besides a tiny sting, mostly it had just surprised him. The moan that came from his mouth at the smack had surprised him even more. Ichigo looked back at Grimmjow in shock, Grimmjow ran a gentle hand over Ichigo's pert ass.

"Oh, you liked me spanking you? Your dick sure did, I can feel it getting harder and harder in my hand. Do you want me to spank you more Ichigo? Do you like it? Don't lie this time." Grimmjow purred as he ran his hand over the slightly red skin of Ichigo's ass.

Ichigo's face turned beet red at Grimmjow's words, he stammered a few times before swallowing once and managing to get the sentences out as Grimmjow stroked his cock.

"I-I like it... When you spank me... Ah... Please punish me more!" Ichigo said, his entire face was red as he thrusted his hips back for Grimmjow.

Grimmjow grinned, kissing Ichigo's back lightly. His little Neko was a sex demon in bed, he owned up to every challenge Grimmjow sent him.

Snap!

Snap!

Snap!

Grimmjow spanked Ichigo three times rapidly, moans spilled from Ichigo's lips as Grimmjow's hand connected with his skin. He thrusted his hips back for more of that harsh, yet delicious, contact. Grimmjow chuckled, running his hands over Ichigo's perfect ass.

"Did it feel good? Did you like your punishment?" Grimmjow asked in his low husky voice. Ichigo moaned lightly, his dick pulsing from the simple sound of Grimmjow's voice.

"Yes Master... Hah ahn... I liked my punishment... Mmn... It felt so good." Ichigo groaned between pants. His cock hurt so good, he'd never been this hard before in his life.

"Good boy, Ichigo. Do you want your reward now?" Grimmjow purred. He stroked a finger down the cleft of Ichigo's ass, brushing against his twitching pink hole.

"Please Master! Give me it all!" Ichigo begged, pushing his ass back into Grimmjow.

"So eager, your so cute Ichigo." Grimmjow smirked, licking up one of Ichigo's ass cheeks. "If you want me so badly, you'll have to wet me. Lick my dick all over with that little pink tongue of yours. Get me nice and wet."

Ichigo instantly turned, getting to his hands and knees to twist his tongue around Grimmjow's cock. He lapped at the sides, sticking his tongue down the slit as far as possible. Grimmjow groaned, stroking Ichigo's hair and twitching ears. Ichigo slid his face down further, mouthing Grimmjow's heavy balls and pressing open mouthed kisses to the heated flesh.

"Good boy, your so good at this Ichigo. I love it." Grimmjow groaned, the sight of Ichigo's tongue flicking out over his cock and balls was a glorious thing to watch. It was drawing him closer and closer to the edge of release. "That's enough, Ichigo. I wanna cum deep inside you and have your greedy little ass drink everything up." Ichigo moaned, looking up at Grimmiow with lust filled eyes. His skin was covered in a sheen of sweat, matching Grimmjow.

"Lay down and spread your legs wide, I want to see everything." Grimmjow's husky voice commanded Ichigo's actions. He settled across the soft sheets, his legs seeming to spread on their own before Grimmjow eyes. Grimmjow absorbed the beautiful sight in front of him, Ichigo's hard cock laid on his stomach. It dribbled white pearls of precum from the tip, pooling over his tan skin lightly. His face was flushed, his kiss swollen lips parted slightly as he panted. His neon hair was darkened slightly by sweat, a few strands stuck across his forehead.

"You're so beautiful, my little Neko treasure." Grimmjow groaned, he pressed a chaste kiss to Ichigo's lips the traveled his way down Ichigo's body. He pressed a kiss to each of Ichigo's sensitive nipples, drawing short gasping moans from the action. He drew kisses and love bites over his abs and dipped his tongue into Ichigo's navel. Ichigo moaned, his back arching at the new feeling.

Grimmjow smiled, he dropped lower. Slowly he came into eye contact with Ichigo as he drug his tongue over Ichigo's heated arousal. Ichigo groaned, arching into Grimmjow again. Grimmjow licked him from base to tip, dipping his tongue into the slit across the top. Ichigo moaned loudly, tossing his head back and forth on the sheets.

"Master... Ah!" Ichigo yelped as Grimmjow pressed kisses to his balls and then went even lower. He licked the small square of skin between his asshole and balls, he kissed it one last time before admiring Ichigo's hole.

"Aww.. Ichigo, it looks happy to see me! Look! It's winking at me!" Grimmjow said with enthusiasm. He brushed against the twitching hole with a single finger. Ichigo moaned, pushing his hips further into Grimmjow's hold. Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's inner thigh before dipping his head almost to the sheets. He pressed a kiss to Ichigo's sweet hole, then pushed his tongue inside. Ichigo writhed, his hands fisting the sheets as he moaned against the feeling in his ass. Grimmjow thrusted his tongue in and out of Ichigo's tight puckered hole, finally he pulled out, drawing a small whine from Ichigo.

Grimmjow grabbed the lube from the bedside table, pouring some across his long dried erection.

"Do you want my cock? You're going to have to beg for it, Ichigo." Grimmjow murmured into Ichigo's ear, nipping it as he leaned over Ichigo's body.

"Ah hah... Please Master Grimmjow... Uhn... My ass feels so hot, I need your cock to pound into me..." Ichigo's words were fully of breathy moans as Grimmjow stroked his cock and pressed lubed finger into Ichigo's entrance. He thrusted the fingers in and out, not hitting the prostrate on every thrust. Purposely of course.

"I want to feel your big, thick cock... Haa ah... Stretching my hungry hole, ramming me full... Uhn nyaa... I want your cum to fill me and pour down my thighs." Grimmjow snapped in that moment, Ichigo's words going straight to his cock and making it ache as it turned a purplish color. He thrusted his cock inside of Ichigo, earning a keening moan from the Neko. Ichigo's tail wrapped around one of Grimmjow's forearms as he began to thrust wildly into Ichigo tight heat. The split ends created extra support against the power behind Grimmjow's thrusts.

Ichigo's body slid against the sheets slightly as Grimmjow's thrusts sent a chorus of creaks from the bed around them. Their breathy moans filled the room along with the sound of Grimmjoes heavy balls slapping against Ichigo's ass. They couldn't speak besides the loud moans and desperate breaths.

Ichigo raised his hands, pulling Grimmjow's face down for a messy kiss. They parted, each of their cocks coming to the climax quickly.

"I-I love you," Ichigo panted, his hands wrapped in Grimmjow's hair. Grimmjow's balls tightened, his cum exploding inside of Ichigo's tight heat. It leaked out the sides, smearing over his thighs. Not half a second later, Ichigo spurted his essence over their chests. They both panted, trying desperately to fill their lungs with the much needed air. Grimmjow embraced Ichigo, holding him tight in his arms.

"I love you too." He said, pressing a kiss to Ichigo's bright orange ear.

**All endings need to have hot sex! Hope you enjoyed, thanks for the reviews **


End file.
